The Full Moon
by SarahMischel
Summary: The young Mauradors are perfect friends. They are known all through Hogwarts as the greatest pranksters! But every month, Remus gets very ill. Sirius gets worried about his friend and finally follows him one night, to find Remus has a secret. A deadly one


Disclaimer: Why do we need these? I'm sure they KNOW I took some stuff. But a lot IS my original idea so HA!

James and Sirius ran behind the knight statue in the hallway. They snickered to each other and watched a slimy, greasy dark haired, boy of about 13 walked down the hallway.

They both pulled out their wands and whispered, "Three, two, and one!" they gave their wands a gentle flick and a scream was heard throughout the school.

The boy was now sprinting down the hallway screaming bloody murder as what must have been a thousand snakes chased after him. James and Sirius laughed their arses off and came out from their hiding spot. "See you in class Snivellus!" they both cried after him. They didn't know why he was so terrified of snakes but they used it to their advantage constantly.

Suddenly a man's voice rang out, "What's going on over there!" The duo froze.

"Let's get out of here!" said Sirius and grabbed his friend's arm to drag him along but James was running on his own at full speed.

Neither of them stopped until they were safe in the Gryffindor common room. They burst through the door and tumbled into the room, laughing and wrestling. The others in the common room were very used to this behavior and just continued what they were doing.

Two people came out from the rest and did their ritual of tearing the two apart. Remus was pulling Sirius off James and Peter attempted to get James off Sirius. Finally all four of them were in their favorite couches. They were always available to the Marauders. Though they were just in their third year, they were recognized as a pack not to be messed with. They were the pranksters of all of Hogwarts. Remus came up with the plans, James and Sirius carried them out and Peter's job was whatever else was needed.

Though everyone was also used to James and Sirius randomly doing simple spells on whomever they felt "worthy". Remus looked at the two smiling boys. "So what did you two do this time?" he asked. Peter nodded and leaned in eagerly to hear.

James shook his head. "Nothing big. Our _real_ accomplishment was coming up with the prank of all pranks!"

Sirius joined in, "It will make jokester history!" Remus was used to this. Every prank was the prank of all pranks to make history but the problem was the terrible two never had a true plan. That's where he came in.

Remus sighed and held his head. "Guys, I can't do it tonight. I've got a headache. I'll probably go to the nurse, right now." He got up and patted his friends on the back. "Good luck with your plan."

Sirius jumped up from his chair. "Now wait just a Peeves picking minute!" He grabbed Remus' arm. "You have been sick all the time since we've known you! Marauder meeting!" The other three sighed. Sirius made those meetings up. It was a good idea at the time but they didn't know Sirius would call one almost every day. And they had all promised to go every time one was called.

They walked up to their dorm and closed and locked the door.

Remus looked around nervously. "Really Sirius, can you call off this meeting. I really need to go to the nurse." He looked towards the locked door, hoping it would just suck him out of the room.

Sirius sat on his bed and the others sat on theirs. "I called this meeting to discuss the health of our friend, Remus Lupin." He announced formally. "He gets sick all the time! He's like a girl on her period!" Sirius cried. Peter giggled and got shushed. "He gets sick like clockwork and has for three years! Maybe longer, I don't know!!" Sirius turned to Lupin and looked at him seriously. "Just tell us Lupin. You're a girl aren't you?"

James bust up laughing. Peter took that lead and laughed too. Lupin blushed. "I'm not a girl." He said. "I just have a weak immune system." He got up from his bet and walked to the door. Everyone gasped.

James stared wide eyed. "Remus Lupin, are you leaving a meeting before it's been ended by the one who called it?" James pointed to Remus and tsked.

Remus clenched his fists by his sides. "It's getting late! I have to go to the nurse! Sirius, unlock the door _now_!" he yelled. Sirius was stunned and didn't move. Remus' face got red "Screw this!" he shouted and kicked the door as hard as he could. It went down.

The other three looked at each other. That door had been magically locked! How could he possibly have gotten it down? Remus stormed out of the room.

Sirius looked to James and Peter. "Meeting dismissed." He said quietly. "I'm going to bed." He flopped down and laid in silence. He heard James and Peter do the same.

Sirius looked at his clock. 8:00pm. He'd probably have to wait hours until-. There was a soft snoring. Peter's giveaway noise. He was asleep. But James he knew would take much longer. Until he heard tossing and turning in his friend's bed. James was always still when falling asleep but at night he moved around constantly. Sirius wondered if James' little crush, Lily, knew about this.

He snuck out of his bed and stepped over the knocked down door. There were still people in the common room, rushing on last minute homework mostly. It was about 9:00. No one gave him a second glance as he opened the Fat Lady portrait and stepped out into the hall.

He knew if he got caught by at teacher or a prefect, he was busted. Sirius was well known for setting up his biggest jokes at night. He crept down the hall and turned every corner with caution. He finally made it to the hospital wing and, luckily, the door was open a crack. He peeked inside.

Remus was in plain sight and was not acting at all like he had a headache. "We have to go _now_!" Remus whined to Madam Pomfrey who was treating a quiddich player that Sirius recognized as the one who had broken a few bones the last game.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Remus. "I'm sorry Remus but it's too late now!" she suddenly looked forlorn. "We'll have to do it the old way."

Remus looked at her stunned. "The old way? No, please no! It hurts that way!" Remus looked like he was about to cry.

Madam Pomfrey took his hand and started leading him out of the room. Sirius ducked around the corner and prayed they'd turn the other way. Which they did.

Sirius heard Pomfrey's voice getting further away. "I truly am sorry Remus. Those bones took more work than I thought. Blame me all you like but please be a good sport." They continued through the castle, in hallways that Sirius had never been in before, and he thought he'd been everywhere.

Sirius followed every step of the way until finally he felt they were so far away from the rest of the castle that he'd never find his way back.

Remus unexpectedly fell to the floor. "Quick! It's happening!" He started moaning in agony. Sirius wanted desperately to comfort his friend but dared not move.

Pomfrey opened a portrait and picked up Remus to bring him inside. Sirius knew it was a risk but he had to see what was going on in there. He looked into the door and saw Madam Pomfrey chaining Remus to the floor!

They were both too busy to notice Sirius slip into the room and duck behind a pile of broken desk pieces. He wondered why there was a broken desk and ran his fingers across the deep scratch marks in the wood.

He peeked in a crack in the pile and saw Remus had his arms and legs chained and along his stomach and even his neck! Sirius was scared now.

Pomfrey hunched down and kissed Remus on the cheek. (if Sirius wasn't so stunned he would have made a mental note to make fun of that the rest of his life) "Good luck dear." She whispered and flicked her wand to the door which glowed blue before she stepped out and the portrait slammed.

Sirius jumped up from his hiding place and ran over to Remus and started tugging on the chains. "I'll get you out of here!" he said, pulling out his wand.

Remus was wide eyed. "No!" he said hoarsely, "Sirius! Run! Leave NOW!" he tried to yell. Sirius put away his wand.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you like this. You said before this hurts you!"

Remus's eyes seemed to bulge and his arms and legs started jerking violently but they where stopped by the chains. "Please, my friend. RUN!" Remus screamed as course brown hair started to sprout all over his body. His teeth grew sharp and crooked.

Sirius backed away to the door but it was locked. "Alohomora!" said Sirius desperately. But the door didn't open. He returned to the side of his deformed friend. "It's not opening!" But he didn't think Remus even heard him.

Remus' eyes had rolled into the back of his head and his tongue lolled around. "IT'S TOO LATE!" he suddenly cried, making Sirius jump back.

"Too late for what? What's happening!?" He backed over to the wall, terrified. He watched his friend's limbs grow and claws burst from his hands and through his shoes. A snout formed on his face through the hair and a black nose replaced his little slightly freckled one. Remus gnashed his teeth and howled. Sirius was helpless and stuck in a room with a real, live, dangerous werewolf.


End file.
